t w i n k l e myHEART
by u t o p i o
Summary: . and after reading so many smutty romance novels, no wonder she was so disillusioned. soraselphieroxas


→ . And after reading so many smutty romance novels, no wonder she was so disillusioned.

t w i n k l e my**HEART**

Sora **x** Selphie **x** Roxas

There'd been an entire library of smutty romance novels under her bed, a collection that had grown and grown over the years, though no one knew they existed. Only Selphie.

They stretched to both ends of the smutty romance novel spectrum, from light and humourous to sad and tragic to dark and just straight up disturbing. they came in yaoi pairings, yuri pairings (her favorites—only Riku knew she had these because he was the only eighteen year old he knew. Sometimes, in her honest opinion, it _sucked_ being sixteen), and hetero pairing, although the latter wasn't nearly as interesting as the first two. they were in novel form, but more often they were manga, because she liked to look at the pictures and imagine the voice and act out the scenarios as she slid around the hardwood floor in her bedroom in her socks. At night, or when she was supposed to be doing her homework, she would dive into the abyss that was the underside of her bed and shift through the thousands upon thousands of pages, reading and imagining what her life would be like if she had to endure the problems those people had to face. She couldn't imagine it.

That was before Sora and Riku had disappeared, and, though she hated to admit it, she had forgotten. She read the cheap novels like she always did, and she played on the island with Tidus and Wakka and Kairi, after she'd come back from wherever she was, and everything was supposed to be normal, supposed to be like it had been before their world had been smashed to a million tiny pieces. But it wasn't, and she knew because of the tiny, nagging voice in the back of her head. _This isn't right_, it repeated itself over and over again. _It isn't right. There's something missing!_ And it was right; Selphie just didn't realize it at the time.

And when Kairi had brought up the silver haired kid who used to hang out with her and the boys before the heartless, her heart warmed and she could feel the smile spreading over her face. He _must've_ been the boy she was so desperately trying to remember. _Yeah, Riku_, she'd said. The name didn't sound right in her head, and the warm feeling in her heart had disappeared. No, it wasn't him. But she continued anyway, saying words she hoped the auburn haired female wanted to hear. _I remember him… I wonder whatever happened to him?_

_He's gone somewhere far away, but he'll come back, one day_. Kairi paused, biting her lips, and Selphie knew there was more. _There… was another boy. He used to hang out with me and Riku and we'd all play on that island…_

Again, Selphie's heart fluttered. _Yes, yes yes yes! That was him… that was the boy_, her mind shouted exuberantly, but her mouth did the opposite. It turned down, and she cocked her head to one side curiously. _No, I don't remember_ him… _are you sure you didn't just make him up?_

No—no, she didn't, and Selphie knew it. After Kairi'd thrown the colored glass bottle out into the ocean claiming that it would reach the person she'd—_they'd_—forgotten, the brunette'd ran home and up to her bedroom, searching every inch for even the slightest trace for the spiky haired brunette. After several hours, she had come up with nothing—nothing that proved that _he'd_ even existed, and she was beginning to think that _she_ had probably imagined him up, too. Angry and frustrated at the world, she snatched up one of her novels and flung herself into her bed while still clothed in her school uniform. _It was hopeless_, she'd thought to herself as her eyes scanned the pages, taking in the words, but forgetting them a second later. _It's all stupid and hopeless._

Months went by, and eventually she started to remember him, little by little. At first, she remembered his name—Sora. Then everything else came inundating back; his blue eyes, his hair that couldn't be tamed by any brush, the way he smell, his smile, everything. And Selphie was happy, so very happy that she had remembered that she couldn't concentrate on _anything_, not even her smutty romance novels. _Sora_, she'd think. _Sorasorasora. I'll never forget that name again_. She'd swear, then she'd sit back in whatever she was sitting on (or in) at the time and look up at the sky or the ceiling and just daydream.

Then, unexpectedly, he literally dropped out of the sky (along with riku, of course) and he was back, with his usual happy eagerness and smiles and there was much hugging and back slapping and high fives and tears and more hugs. But through all of that, Selphie, being the perceptive girl she was, saw something else. Something different and not the same and definitely _un_-Sora.

She saw Roxas. And by the way the blonde (brunette) was looking at her, she knew that he had seen her, too. And she smiled, bigger and broader than she'd ever had before.

Selphie's own smutty romance novel was about to unfold in and of itself, apparently.

* * *

**n o t e** : cripes, but there are so many facts that i definitely know are wrong with this. it just popped in my head and bam! my lovebrainchildfic. yay, i posted! love and revere me, mmkthxilubai.

o9 May 2008, 7.51 p.m.


End file.
